Transformers: Otherworld - The Long Voyage Home
by JazzJumper
Summary: The conclusion of Jazz and Cliffjumpers adventure! They've finally returned to Cybertron... Or have they?
1. Home Again?

**NOTE**: If you have not yet read "What Lies Beyond", "Vengeance", And "Transformers: Otherworld – Prologue", I highly suggest you do so, it will help you understand what is going on.

On a small planet in the Xiatroniansystem, there lies a records facility, a place where displaced Autobots Jazz and Cliffjumper walk out from. "Well," Jazz said, "We've found out about Cybertron's location, and it's actually not that far away. Let's head out."

"I couldn't agree more." Cliffjumper replied, "I can't wait to return home."

"I can't either, buddy."Jazz said, "Enough talk about home, let's go there!" They boarded their shuttle and took off.

Meanwhile, on the barren planet of Charr, Shockwave stands with Hook of the Constructicons.

"How is the job going?" Shockwave asked, "Will we be finished on schedule, Hook?"

"I believe we will." Hook replied, "Even with the limited amount of supplies we've gathered, we will soon be finished with our new fortress."

"This will not be any ordinary fortress." Shockwave said, "This shall be Trypticon! And with his power, it shall be only a matter of time before we retake our rightful home… Cybertron!" It was then that Scourge walked up to his two Decepticon comrades.

"Shockwave," Scourge began, "I believe I have some information that you might find interesting."

"What is it, Scourge?" Shockwave asked, "This had better be good, I'm very busy with the construction of Trypticon at the moment."

"Then I shall make this quick." Scourge replied, "A short while ago, a strange craft entered our airspace. Upon further evaluation, Autobot energy was detected aboard, and this was no Autobot ship."

"Intriguing." Shockwave said, "If the Autobots have advanced their technology since our banishment, I want to know. Have the Sweeps follow this craft, and tell them to give me all the latest details when they become available."

"As you wish, Shockwave." Scourge replied as he ran off, "I shall inform them immediately."

"This is an interesting development." Shockwave said to Hook, "I want that new technology for Trypticon. Imagine how much more advanced he will be, how much more devastation he will cause."

"We could always use more materials." Hook replied, "If we could somehow obtain that craft, we could take the technology and use the rest for the construction of Trypticon."

"A very logical statement, Hook." Shockwave said, "I shall inform the Sweeps to retrieve that shuttle for us. Make the proper preparations." Just then, Shockwave's intercom rang.

"I have deployed the Sweeps." Scourge said, "Anything else you need me to do, Shockwave?"

"One last thing, Scourge," Shockwave replied, "Put me in contact with the Sweeps, there is something I need to inform them of."

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Shuttle. Jazz and Cliffjumper pilot their shuttle towards Cybertron, unaware of the plans being built around them.

"Man," Jazz began, "It'll be great to finally be home! I can't wait to see all our friends again, cruse the streets of Cybertron once again… Man, this is great!"

"How long has it been since we've seen home, Jazz?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Too long, buddy," Jazz replied, "Way too long…"

"We'll sure have some stories to tell, won't we?" Cliffjumper said, "Kup's got nothing on us now!"

"You said it." Jazz replied, laughing, "We're about to enter Cybertronian air space, I'll radio and see if we're clear for a landing…" Jazz entered radio contact with the planet below. "I think I've got a response." Jazz said.

"Who's there?" the voice on the other end said.

"This is Jazz." Jazz replied, "We've returned from our… extended… voyage. We'd like to land."

"Access denied!" the voice said, "You're not Jazz! We're sending up a team to apprehend you, don't move!"

"Hold the phone, buddy!" Jazz exclaimed, "How do you know I'm not Jazz?"

"Because," The voice replied, "**I'M **Jazz."


	2. The Story Exchange

Jazz was dumbfounded when he heard the voice said that he was Jazz. "Wait a minute…" Jazz began, "There's no way you're Jazz! I'm Jazz!"

"Shut up!" Jazz yelled, "Just wait right there, a team of Autobots will be there shortly to take you into custody." 

"I don't like how this is turning out…" Jazz said to Cliffjumper, "Cliffjumper, they don't know you're in here, and we don't need the two of us captured. Find a place to lay low for a while, and I'll try to get in touch with you later."

"But Jazz!" Cliffjumper said, but before he could finish, Jazz interrupted him.

"Cliffjumper!" Jazz exclaimed, "Just go find a place in this shuttle to hide out for a while. Trust me, I'll be fine!"

"You'd better be right, Jazz." Cliffjumper said as he ran off. After Jazz lost sight of him, he heard something attach itself to the shuttle. "Sounds like a boarding chute." Jazz said to himself, "Looks like their here…" Sure enough, Autobots Prowl and Ironhide entered the shuttle. "Prowl?!?" Jazz exclaimed, "Ironhide?!? But… You guys are dead!"

"Well that's news to me." Prowl responded, "Last time I checked, I was very much alive."

"Likewise." Ironhide replied, "Listen here pal, who sent you? Decepticons?"

"No!" Jazz said, "I am the Autobot Jazz! I always have been, I always will be!"

"No dice." Prowl said, "C'mon, Ironhide, lets take this thing down. I think we're going to have to take 'Jazz' here to see Swipeamus Prime."

"Swipeamus Prime?" Jazz asked, "What about Rodimus Prime?"

"This guy's crazy." Ironhide, "Now, how the hell do you fly this god damn thing?"

"Allow me." Jazz said as he brought the shuttle down, "Now then, I believe you wanted me to see somebody. Well, let's not waste his time, let's go." Jazz was escorted into the Autobot Headquarters by the two Autobots. And in a few moments time, he was led into a room with Swipeamus Prime and Jazz.

"Sideswipe?!?" Jazz began, "Looks like someone's been hitting the gym lately!"

"The name is Swipeamus Prime." Swipeamus replied, "On to business. You claim to be Jazz, but Jazz is right here by me."

"Yeah, pal!" Jazz yelled at Jazz, "I'm Jazz! You're just some decoy the Decepticons created!"

"We don't know that, Jazz." Swipeamus said, "I'm willing to listen to his story if he is willing to tell it."

"Probably just lies implanted in his head." Jazz said to Swipeamus, "We can not believe a word he says."

"Mellow out, dude!" Jazz said, "At least give me a chance to explain myself." Jazz told his story from the beginning. From the mission that Rodimus Prime had sent both he and Cliffjumper on. The wormhole that brought them to this world. Nightwatch and the other Demicronians that took them in. The defeat of Zainex. Jazz's imprisonment by Gravimus. The defeat of Gravimus. And of the voyage home. "And that's all I have to say." Jazz said.

"Could it really be true?" Swipeamus asked, "That you really are from another world?"

"It's the truth." Jazz replied, "But could you tell me YOUR story? How all this came to be."

"Gladly." Swipeamus said, and he told his story. The attack on Autobot City. The death of Optimus Prime. Galvatron and Unicron. And when Sideswipe gained the Matrix.

"That sounds like the events in my world." Jazz said, "Only we had different people in different places."

"You said there was another Cliffjumper with you." Swipeamus began, "What happened to him?"

"I left him in the shuttle." Jazz replied, "I told him to lay low until things died down. I think I should go get him now." Just as Jazz finished, Blaster burst into the room.

"I hate to interrupt." Blaster said, "But a few moments ago, our scans registered Decepticon activity on Cybertron. The Sweeps were here, and they made off in the shuttle that this guy came in."

"What?!?" Jazz exclaimed, "Cliffjumper was in that shuttle!"

"No he wasn't." Blaster replied, "He was with me the whole time."

"Not our Cliffjumper." The other Jazz said, "Apparently, this guy had a Cliffjumper from his world with him, hard enough as that is to believe."

"It's true!" Jazz shouted, "Me and Cliffjumper were brought to this world through a wormhole, and we've been trying to get back to our world ever since! Now, where did those damned Decepticons take that shuttle!"

"If I had to guess,"Swipeamus said, "I'd say they were on their way to Charr, the planet we banished the Decepticons to. Let's get some more details, guys."

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Shuttle. The Sweeps contact Shockwave to tell him they accomplished their mission.

"We got it, Shockwave." One of the Sweeps said.

"Excellent!" Shockwave replied, "Now, bring this shuttle to me so we can finish the construction of Trypticon!"

Cliffjumper had heard all of this. "Shockwave?" he thought to himself, "Trypticon? Where are these bozos talking me? Wherever I'm going, I know I won't like it…" 


	3. Cliffjumper... ALONE!

In a makeshift landing area on the planet Charr, The Sweeps bring down the stolen Demicronian craft. Waiting for them on the ground below is Decepticon leader Shockwave, who is accompanied by Scourge and Hook.

"Excellent work, Sweeps." Shockwave said as the Sweeps exited the shuttle, "Scourge, go retrieve the computer master control for me."

"As you command, Shockwave." Scourge said, entering the shuttle. After he entered, Shockwave and Hook walked up to the shuttle.

"It seems to be pretty well built." Hook said as he knocked his fist against the side of the shuttle, "This material is pretty tough, it'll take a lot just to put a dent in it. It's the optimal material for finishing the construction of Trypticon."

"Excellent." Shockwave said as Scourge exited the shuttle, "Scourge! What of that technology you found in there?"

"I'm in disbelief!" Scourge replied, "The memory capacity alone is ten times greater than even our current technology! The artificial intelligence is outstanding! This is the smartest computer I've ever seen! If we put this computer inside Trypticon, he'll be unstoppable!"

"Armor that is nearly impenetrable," Shockwave began, "Along with an intelligence that rivals even my own! Trypticon will be the ultimate Decepticon! Hook! I'm going to visit Trypticon's construction site, begin dismembering this ship!"

"Yes, Shockwave!" Hook replied as his leader walked off, accompanied by Scourge and the Sweeps.

Inside of the shuttle, the Autobot Cliffjumper saw all of this unfold from his hiding place within the shuttle. "Not good!" he thought to himself, "If they finish this construction, then the Autobots won't stand a chance! I'm going to go see what Shockwave is up to." He leapt from his hiding spot and was about to leave the shuttle until he saw Hook. "How am I going to get past this guy?" he thought.

On the outside, Hook has finished his inspection of the craft. "Well, that's that." he said, as he walked away from the shuttle, "Now to get the other Constructicons and begin the dismemberment." 

Inside the shuttle, Cliffjumper let out a sigh of relief. "Man I caught a break." he thought, "I don't think I should stick to the main path. I guess I should just stay out of sight and follow Hook. He might lead me to that construction site that Shockwave was talking about." He ran out of the shuttle and quickly hid himself.

TIME: A few moments earlier. PLACE: Cybertron. Swipeamus Prime, along with the two Jazzes and Blaster enter a meeting room where all the Autobots have gathered.

"What's the situation, Swipeamus?" Prowl asked, "What exactly are those Decepticons up to?"

"Nothing good, Prowl." Swipeamus replied, "Blaster's going to give us a full detailed report of the satellite pictures we've obtained from our observation satellites in Charr's orbit. Go ahead, Blaster."

"Now then," Blaster began, "As you can clearly see here, The Decepticons are working on something. Something BIG. We don't know exactly what it is at this time, but it is believed to be some type of fortress."

"Why would the Decepticons be working on a fortress?" Wheeljack asked, "Charr's a barren planet."

"I highly doubt that the fortress they're working on is defensive, Wheeljack." Prowl replied, "If I had to guess, that fortress is being built for OFFENSIVE purposes."

"You mean like for an invasion of Cybertron or something?" Hot Rod asked.

"Exactly." Prowl replied, "You think the Decepticons were just going to take their banishment lightly? Nope. If they're going down, the Decepticons are going down fighting."

"But I thought that the Decepticons had no leader." Blurr began, "I mean ever since Swipeamus took care of Galvatron, the Decepticons have had no leader."

"Somebody obviously steeped up and became their leader, Blurr," Prowl replied, but if only we knew who it was."

"So basically what you're telling us is to prepare for war." Ironhide said.

"Not exactly." Prowl began, "In fact, I have a plan, but it's pretty dangerous."

"What have you got, Prowl?" Swipeamus asked.

"What I've got," Prowl began, "Is that we send some of our Autobots over to Charr and try to sabotage their construction."

"I don't know," Swipeamus replied, "I don't think we can afford the risk of losing any of our forces, being as we should also be improving on our defensive capabilities."

"I'll go!" Jazz shouted, "Besides, my buddy Cliffjumper's over there! I have to get him back!"

"I don't know…" Swipeamus began, but Jazz cut him off.

"I'm not even one of your Autobots!" Jazz said, "If I go, you'll still have all your people. Please just let me go get my buddy back, and I'll help you along the way."

"Alright then," Swipeamus replied, "I'll let you go. Just be careful."

"Hold it!" the other Jazz shouted, "I don't trust this guy! He might just go back to Charr and report our secrets to them. I'm going with him to make sure that he doesn't pull anything."

"Fine." Swipeamus said, "But the two of you work together. We have to see what the Decepticons are up to and sabotage it if we have the chance. We can not have you two fighting each other while the fate of all the Autobots hangs in the balance. You two find Cliffjumper, find out what the Decepticons are up to,try to sabotage it, and get out of there. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes." the two Jazzes replied.

"Good." Swipeamus said, "The two of you go prepare a shuttle for yourself, then leave."

"Gotcha." the two Jazzes replied as they left the room.

"Wait a minute…" Cliffjumper said, "I'm right here. Why do they think I'm on Charr."

"Long story." Swipeamus replied, "I hope you're comfortable, because this may take a while…"

TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Charr. Cliffjumper followed Hook all the way to Trypticon's construction site.

"This doesn't look good." Cliffjumper thought to himself, "And where did Shockwave go to?" He continued walking until he heard voices. Upon hearing the voices, he ducked behind a corner.

"How did it go Scourge?" Shockwave asked.

"Perfectly." Scourge replied, "I inserted the master control into Trypticon's brain area, and it accepted it. Once the Constructicons finish the construction, it will be fully operational."

"Excellent!" Shockwave exclaimed, "Soon the Decepticon Empire will once again reign supreme!"

Cliffjumper, from his position behind the corner, heard all of what Shockwave and Scourge had said. "Shit!" he thought, "I can't let them finish construction! I've got to find the brain of this thing and shut it down!"


	4. Same Person, Different Attitude

Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 2 188 2001-09-10T02:47:00Z 2001-10-29T21:11:00Z 2001-10-29T21:11:00Z 4 1190 5476 152 46 8333 9.2720 

            In a Cybertronian shuttle bay, the two Jazzes prepare a shuttle for their impending mission to Charr when Swipeamus Prime, Prowl, and Wheeljack walk up to them.

            "Before you guys head out," Swipeamus said, "I thought it would be a good idea for Prowl to brief you about Charr, and Wheeljack has something that he wants to give to the two of you."

            "About Charr," Prowl began, "Charr is a barren world of ash and dust. How the Decepticons got all the necessary materials to build a fortress like the one they're working on now remains a mystery to me. Anyways, what I want you to do is find out who's leading the Decepticons. Once we find that out, figuring out their plans should be easy. Also, try to bring back some info on the fortress itself. That would also prove useful." 

            "Here you go." Wheeljack said, "I want you to Activate this explosive charge somewhere on the fortress, somewhere that will set their construction back until we figure out what's going on."

            "Alright." Jazz replied, "I'll try, but I have no clue whether this is an ambush or not. I still don't trust this guy."

            "I don't see why you can't trust yourself." the other Jazz replied, "I mean, I'm you, just from another dimension. Plus I'm a lot more positive."

            "Whatever." Jazz replied, "Let's just go get your little buddy back and complete our mission. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

            "You and me both." the other Jazz replied.

            "Alright." Swipeamus began, "If at all possible, contact me when you reach Charr, and try to land as far away form that shuttle as possible. The last thing we need is for the two of you to get killed."

            "We got you, Swipeamus." the other Jazz replied, "Ready?"

            "Yes." Jazz answered, "Let's get out of here." After the shuttle took off, Prowl and Wheeljack turned to Swipeamus.

            "Do you think we can trust the two of them on such an important mission?" Wheeljack asked.

            "Yeah," Prowl added, "If you haven't already noticed, those two aren't exactly the best of friends."

            "Yeah, I noticed." Swipeamus replied, "But Jazz needs to learn that there is still some good in the world, and not everyone's out to get him. Once he realizes that, maybe he'll lighten up, and act like the other Jazz… The Jazz we used to know.

            TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Charr. Shockwave stands outside of Trypticon's construction site with Hook, waiting for something to arrive.

            "Have you finished dismembering that ship yet, Hook?" Shockwave asked.

            "Yes we have, Shockwave." Hook replied, "We decided that the material from that ship should be used for the head of Trypticon, because of its durability, and because the most delicate areas of Trypticon will be located there."

            "And what of the overall construction?" Shockwave asked, "Are we still ahead of schedule construction-wise?"

            "Actually, " Hook began, "We're ahead of schedule. All we have left is just a few more buildings in his fortress mode, then, Trypticon will be ready."

            "Excellent!" Shockwave said, "Once Astrotrain gets here with the new materials, you and the other Constructicons are to immediately finish the construction of Trypticon, so we can start the invasion of Cybertron!" It was then that Astrotrain entered orbit and landed by his leader. "Did you get all the materials I asked for, Astrotrain?" Shockwave asked.

            "Indeed I did, Shockwave." Astrotrain replied, "What do you want me to do now?"

            "Wait until the Constructicons unload the material from you." Shockwave began, "Then you are to transform and help them with the construction of Trypticon."

            "Yes sir, Shockwave!" Astrotrain replied.

            "Hook," Shockwave said, "Call the other Constructicons. Have them begin unloading Astrotrain, then all of you finish up the construction."

            "As you wish, Shockwave." Hook replied.

            "Excellent." Shockwave began as he walked away, "I'm going to meet with Scourge. Take care of the task, Hook."

            Meanwhile, inside Trypticon, Cliffjumper enters Trypticon's main chamber. "This must be where the brain is located." he thought to himself, "Damn this thing is huge! I doubt any Autobot would have a chance against this thing!" Suddenly, he heard footsteps. "Shit!" he thought, "I can't  be discovered now! I've got to hide!" He ducked behind some unused materials. It was then that Scourge entered the room. 

            "Strange," he said, "I could have sworn I heard something in here. Oh well, it can wait. Shockwave is expecting me." Scourge left the room and Cliffjumper came out of hiding. 

            "Phew," he thought, "That was close! I'd better continue on with the tour, because there's still a lot of this place left to see." 

            TIME: That very moment. PLACE: Autobot shuttlecraft. The two Jazzes control the shuttlecraft. "Can I ask you something?" the other Jazz asked.

            "Sure." Jazz said, "It better not be about any of our military secrets, because you know I won't answer those."

            "It's not about that," the other Jazz began, "I just want to know why you're acting like such a big jerk? I mean, if you're me, then you should be more happy and outgoing, not all bitter and mean."

            "Well," Jazz replied, "You try going through what I went through. You go through watching all your friends die and not be able to do anything about it. You go through watching the leader you've known all your life die right before your eyes. You go through almost having your home world destroyed. After you go through all of that, you tell me you still fell like having a good time. The whole ordeal made me realize that life is way to serious to go off and have fun all the time."

            "You forget," the other Jazz answered, "I **DID **go through all that, and I'm still the same old me! Yeah, I agree that life is serious, but that doesn't mean we can't go off and have some fun sometimes! That would be boring! Just take my advice and lighten up! Nobody likes a hardass!"

            "That's your problem, you're a dreamer." Jazz shot back, "You think that all the worlds problems will just solve themselves and we can run and go frolic through the flowers! Well, it's not like that! If you want to be ignorant and not care about the world around you that's fine by me, but you won't see me go prance around without a care! We've got more important things to worry about than what to do for fun."

            "But I **DO **care about what's going on!" the other Jazz replied, "If you weren't so thick headed, you'd realize that I'm saying that there's a time for work, and a time for play, but there should be **BOTH**, not just one."

            "I'm not talking about this anymore." Jazz said, "We're about to enter Charr's airspace. Just hope they don't detect our arrival."

            "You can't be me." the other Jazz replied, "I'd never become that much of an asshole."

            "I don't care whether or not you like me." Jazz said, "We've got more important things to worry about besides my attitude. We're about to land on Charr, so I'd like it if you were ready to begin this mission."

            "I am." the other Jazz replied, "Let's go get Cliffjumper back."


	5. Infiltration of Trypticon

Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 3 295 2001-09-10T02:47:00Z 2001-11-02T03:10:00Z 2001-11-02T03:12:00Z 3 1269 5841 153 47 8888 9.2720 75 

         In an unmanned area of Charr, the small shuttlecraft carrying the two Jazzes lands, and the two of them exit. "Remember why we're here," Jazz began, "We're here to get information and to rescue your buddy, stay focused."

         "I know why we're here!" the other Jazz angrily replied, "Don't make it seem like you're the only one that knows what he's doing! WE may not like each other, but at least show me a little respect!"

         "I always respect my teammates." Jazz answered, "Even the ones I don't exactly trust."

         "What's it gonna take to get you to trust me?" the other Jazz asked.

         "Just watch my back." Jazz replied, "And don't stab me there. Let's move out."

         Meanwhile, on another part of Charr, Cliffjumper continues his solo tour of Trypticon. "Man," he thought to himself, " This place is gargantuan, and just look at all the firepower! It could atomize Iacon in a matter of minutes! Just think of what it could do to the whole planet of Cybertron! I've got to find a way to stop this!" As he continued walking, he saw Shockwave and Scourge off in the distance. "I'd better lay low and find out what those guys are talking about." he thought as he ducked behind a corner.

         "What have you got for me, Scourge?" Shockwave asked.

         "Great news, Shockwave." Scourge replied, "I've gotten Trypticon's main functions online. All we need now is for construction to be finished, and then we will be ready."

         "Construction will be finished shortly." Shockwave replied, "The Constructicons and Astrotrain are working on construction as we speak. It should only be a matter of hours until it's finished. And then our final victory will be at hand. You are dismissed, Scourge." Scourge walked of while Shockwave stood in his spot. "It is almost time for action." he said, "And it's only logical that the Decepticons will once again become the superior race." Shockwave walked off, laughing.

         Cliffjumper left his hiding place, and walked to where Shockwave was standing. "Final victory?" he thought to himself, "Superior race? I don't like the way this is going. I've got to find a way out of here before I'm spotted! Where's the exit in this twisted place?" He continued on his trail.

         Elsewhere on Charr, the two Jazzes have come in sight of Trypticon. "Damn." Jazz said, "That things huge!"

         "How are we gonna find Cliffjumper in a place that big?" the other Jazz asked, "It'll take us hours just to walk around half that place!"

         "More importantly," Jazz said, "Where's the best place to set Wheeljack's explosives?"

         "Anywhere we can cause some major damage." the other Jazz replied, "Let's just go down there, take a look at the place, then blow it sky high. Then we find Cliffjumper and then we scram. It's as simple as that."

         "I'm starting to like the way you think." Jazz stated.

         "Took you long enough…" the other Jazz replied,

         "But don't think that means I trust you." Jazz retorted, "I'm gonna need some more proof that you're actually on my side."

         "Figures," the other Jazz said, "Let's move out." They left their post and walked towards Trypticon, but they did not go unnoticed. Astrotrain, while taking a break from constructions, catches one of them out of the corner of his eye.

         "Autobot!" he thought to himself, "What is their business here?!?" He turned around to get a better view, but was shocked with what he saw. "TWO of them?!?" he thought in disbelief, "And they're the same ones! I've been working to hard lately, now I'm starting to see imaginary Autobots! Oh well, back to work before I go completely crazy!" He went back to his job, paying no more mind to the two Jazzes.

         The two Jazzes entered Trypticon and gave it a look over. "Whoa," the other Jazz began, "This place is like a huge maze! Let's get a move on, because we've got a lot of ground to cover, and very little time to do it."

         "Let's do it." Jazz said. They began to walk down the city, but the other Jazz pulled Jazz into a corner. 

"Get down!" the other Jazz said, "Somebody's coming this way!"

Scourge made his way down the street. "Strange," Scourge said, "I've been hearing too many things lately. Perhaps I just need a break." Scourge continued on his way and the two Jazzes emerged from there hiding place.

"That was a little close." Jazz said, "Thanks for the save."

"Trust me now?" the other Jazz asked.

"Not entirely." Jazz replied, "But more than before."

"Good enough." the other Jazz said, "Now c'mon, we've got work to do. Let's get it done." They continued on their way until they saw another figure approach them. 

         "Great." Jazz said, "Nowhere to hide around here! Prepare for some action!" The two readied themselves for combat, until the figure became visible.

         "Cliffjumper!" the other Jazz said, "Looks like we found you!"

         "Jazz!" Cliffjumper replied, "Why are there two of you? Or do I just need my optics rewired?"

         "We'll explain later, buddy," the other Jazz said, "But now we need to finish our job, then we can get out of here."

         "This area looks good enough, actually." Jazz stated, "There's a lot of complexes around here. If we set the explosive here, then this would cause the damage we're looking for."

         "Let's quit talking about it," the other Jazz began as he set down the explosive, "And do it. There. It's activated, now lets burn rubber and get out of here!"

         "Fine by me." Cliffjumper said, "The sooner I get out of here, the better."

         "Then it's settled." Jazz said, "Let's transform and roll out!" The three Autobots transformed and sped off, but before they could escape, something got in their way.

         "Oh great," Cliffjumper began, "It's Shockwave!"

         "Just run him down before he knows what hits him!" Jazz said as he increased his speed.

         Shockwave turned around, and was surprised at what he saw. "Autobots!" He exclaimed, "We have Autobots within Trypticon! They must be stopped before they can cause damage!"

         "Too late for that, pal!" the other Jazz shouted as he drove past Shockwave, "Because the damage has already been done!"

         "Fools!" Shockwave exclaimed as he aimed for the other Jazz, "The only damage caused will be to your hides!" Before he could fire, however, Jazz ran into him and sent him flying through the air.

         "You're wrong, Shockwave!" Jazz shouted, "By the way, your construction just might take a little longer than you expected!" After that, an explosion rocked the foundation of Trypticon.

         "NO!" Shockwave yelled as he fired at he Autobots, but they we're to far away, "You might be able to run now, but when I'm finished, the Autobots will be nothing more than dust! You can't escape from your fate!" Shockwave turned around to see plumes of smoke rising in the background. "Things we're going so well," he began, "But I did something illogical, I underestimated the Autobots. They've won this battle, but rest assured, Autobots, I will see to it that you will not win war. Enjoy this small victory while it lasts, for all you have done today is postpone the inevitable!"

         The three Autobots reach their shuttlecraft and they transform and enter it. "Quick!" the other Jazz said, " We need to leave… NOW!"

         "I'm on it!" Jazz replied as the shuttlecraft took off, "We're heading back to Cybertron and reporting our results."

         "I don't care where we go," Cliffjumper began, "As long as it doesn't involve Shockwave, Trypticon, or Decepticons."

         "Don't worry about that, buddy," the other Jazz replied, "Just worry about what the two of us are going to do now…"


	6. What Lies Beyond

Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 3 193 2001-09-10T02:47:00Z 2001-11-02T04:39:00Z 2001-11-02T04:40:00Z 2 777 4432 36 8 5442 9.2720 75 

         On Cybertron, Cliffjumper finishes his report from his time on Charr to Swipeamus Prime and Prowl. "And that's what happened." he began, "We set the explosive, got past Shockwave, and got out of there as fast as the shuttle craft could take us."

         "As far as I could tell," the other Jazz added, "The explosion took out a good portion of Trypticon. That should set back their plans for a little while at least."

         "Giving us enough time to prepare and get our defenses strait." Jazz said.

         "Good job, you three." Swipeamus began, "The information you gathered has helped us immensely, and your actions on Charr were the stuff of legends. I would be honored to have the two of you join up with us."

         "Thank you, Swipeamus," the other Jazz replied, "We're honored, but I'm afraid we'll have to turn your offer down, we're not going to give up on finding our way home. We want to head back to Demicron. Perhaps Nightwatch and the others can help us find our way."

         "Alright then." Swipeamus said, "We can provide you with a shuttlecraft for your journey. Jazz, go help them prepare s shuttle for their departure."

         Time passes, Cliffjumper goes of to get more supplies, leaving the two Jazzes alone. "You trust me now?" the other Jazz asked.

         "You just don't give up, do you?" Jazz replied.

         "Nope." The other Jazz answered, "I strive to make everybody like me. Just like you used to do."

         "We might be the same being," Jazz began, "But that doesn't mean we're alike in every fashion. You have your way of handling things, just like I have mine."

         "I've already figured that out." the other Jazz said, "But you still did not answer my question. Do you trust me now?"

         "Sure do." Jazz relied, "Because if you can't trust yourself, who can you trust?"

         "Man," the other Jazz thought to himself, "He's already beginning to lighten up a little. It's not much, but it's a start." It was then that Cliffjumper returned.

         "I've got everything we need Jazz," he began, "Are you ready to go?

         "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." the other Jazz replied, "Let's go try to find our way home." It was then that Swipeamus and the other Autobots walked up to them.

         "We all just wanted to send you off properly." Swipeamus said, "We wish you luck in your quest to return home."

         "Thanks Swipeamus," the other Jazz began, "Thanks everyone."

         "No problem." Ironhide replied, "And I'm sorry for not believing you earlier."

         "Don't worry about that," the other Jazz began, "That was all in the past. All that matters is right here and now."

         Cliffjumper  walked up to the other Cliffjumper. "Damn," he began, "This guy really is me, isn't he?"

         "Sure am!" the other Cliffjumper answered, "Too bad we did not have a little more time to get know each other a little better."

         "Yeah." Cliffjumper said, "But that doesn't really matter. Good luck on your way home."

         "Thanks." the other Cliffjumper replied, "Ready to leave, Jazz?"

         "Sure am." the other Jazz replied, "Let's roll out!" The two displaced Autobots entered the shuttlecraft and took off. After the shuttlecraft left, all the Autobots left,  all except Swipeamus and Prowl.

"They gave us good information we can build on." Prowl said.

         "That they did, my friend," Swipeamus began, "But they also gave us something far more important."

         "Really?" Prowl asked, "What's that?"

         "Hope." Swipeamus replied, "For the first time since the Decepticon attack on Autobot City, I feel the hope rising within our fellow Autobots, and that just might be our greatest weapon of all."

         Time passes, and Jazz and Cliffjumper are near Demicron. "Do you really think Nightwatch can help us find our way home?" Cliffjumper asked.

         "I hope so…" Jazz started, but before he could finish, he saw something. "Look over there, Cliffjumper!" Jazz shouted as he pointed towards a wormhole.

         "Well I'll be." Cliffjumper said, "That's just like the one that brought us here, and it's in the same exact position as the other one, too."

         "I say we go for it." Jazz began, "What else have we got to loose?"

         "Nothing." Cliffjumper replied, "Let's do it!" The Autobots drive their shuttlecraft through the wormhole, which promptly closes. 

         On Demicron, Nightwatch saw both the wormhole and the shuttle go through it, and he knew that it was Jazz and Cliffjumper were in that shuttle. "Hopefully their long voyage has ended." he thought to himself, "Farewell, my friends, may your find your way home.

         TIME: Hours later. PLACE: ??? Jazz and Cliffjumper lost consciousness right after they passed through the wormhole. They regain consciousness after they here a familiar voice.

         "Well, you guys are a sight for sore eyes!" the voice said. The two of them looked up to see Rodimus Prime standing before them.

         "Rodimus!" Jazz exclaimed, "Does this mean we're back home?!?"

         "Yeah, you guys are home." Rodimus answered, "When you guys disappeared, we spent weeks trying to fin a way to bring you back."

         "Where are we?" Cliffjumper asked, "And how did we get here?"

         "We're on an abandoned planet some distance from Cybertron." Rodimus answered, "And how? Perceptor found a way to open another wormhole by using the remaining energies of the dissipated wormhole, so we did that and hoped you noticed. And now that you guys are home, let's go back to Cybertron."

         "I couldn't agree more." Jazz said, "Let's go home."

                                                                                 **THE END**


End file.
